God Answers
by Sia Leysritt
Summary: "Seseorang yang betul-betul kesepian adalah mereka yang melihat dunia mereka hancur perlahan dan yang bisa mereka lakukan hanya diam dan melihat." OC/Hanbei. Don't like don't read.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**

Samurai Warriors © KOEI

Sonogami Chisa © Author Sia Leysritt

* * *

 **Summary**

"Seseorang yang betul-betul kesepian adalah mereka yang melihat dunia mereka hancur perlahan dan yang bisa mereka lakukan hanya diam dan melihat."

Sonogami Chisa tinggal di abad ke-20. Gadis yatim piatu yang menetap di rumah sakit karena terkena penyakit yang membuatnya lumpuh. Sisa hidupnya tidak lama dan ia sendirian. Tanpa teman dan tanpa keluarga. Ia memohon pada segala Dewa di Khayangan agar ia diberi kesempatan untuk merasakan lagi kehangatan sebuah keluarga dan kehangatan seorang teman walau ia tidak yakin permohonannya akan dikabulkan. Namun ternyata, para Dewa mengabulkan permohonannya, bahkan mungkin mereka memberikan lebih dari apa yang Chisa harapkan.

* * *

 _ **Sia Leysritt presents:**_

 **God Answers**

 **Prolog**

 **Wish Upon A Lantern**

* * *

" _It seems to me we can never give up longing and wishing while we are still alive. There are certain things we feel to be beautiful and good, and we must hunger for them."_

― _George Eliot_

* * *

Cerita ini bermula di sebuah festival lentera pada sebuah malam musim panas. Malam itu, lentera-lentera lilin terbentang dalam banyak deretan dari jalan setapak. Lentera-lentera itu dengan segera menerangi tempat itu dan hanya merekalah yang kini menjadi sumber cahaya di Taman Nara, Ukigumo Enchi. Orang-orang yang bergerak perlahan dari satu ladang lentera ke ladang lentera yang lain untuk mengambil gambar dan anak-anak terkadang terlihat dan melompat di dalam kerumunan untuk melihat lentera-lentera yang menyala di kegelapan taman.

Semua orang beramai-ramai memandangi pemandangan indah saat lentera-lentera tersebut hanyut ke sungai. Masing-masing mengatupkan tangan dan berdoa, membuat sebuah harapan pada lentera-lentera yang mereka harapkan bisa membawa pesan mereka pada keluarga yang telah tiada. Berdoa dan memberikan harapan pada mereka yang telah berpulang. Semua kecuali satu.

Seorang gadis remaja bertubuh mungil berada di tengah kerumunan tersebut. Tubuh mungilnya dipeluk oleh sebuah kursi roda. Di tangannya ada sebuah lentera kertas yang sudah siap ia hanyutkan bersama lentera para pengunjung lain. Namun, tak ada harapan, doa, atau permohonan yang disiapkan oleh gadis ini. Tidak ada orang yang ingin ia doakan. Orang tuanya sudah meninggal, memang, namun ia tidak mengingat wajah mereka dan ia tidak tahu apa yang mau ia doakan. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ia doakan. Ada. Tapi bukan untuk mereka yang telah pergi, melainkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Sebuah hal yang akan dianggap egois, tentunya. Namun saat kau adalah remaja yang bahkan mungkin tak bisa menginjak usia ke-20, pemikiran ataupun tindakan egois apapun adalah hal terakhir yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Gadis itu berambut coklat. Panjang. Kulitnya pucat. Tentu saja pucat. Ia sakit. Tangannya yang memegang lentera gemetaran, seolah ia tidak bisa mengontrol tangannya untuk memegang lentera itu dengan benar. Mata belangnya menatap lentera itu dengan sendu sebelum perlahan membiarkan lentera itu hanyut bersama yang lain.

Lalu permohonannya?

Sayang, gadis ini tidak berpikir untuk mengucapkan permohonan. Setidaknya tidak mengucapkannya keras-keras. Ia sudah berhenti berharap. Tidak ada gunanya lagi berpegang pada yang namanya harapan. Tidak ada gunanya memberikan harapan palsu pada diri sendiri.

Namun, harapan tidak pernah sepenuhnya hilang. Seputus asa apapun seseorang, pasti ada secercah harapan yang masih terpendam, jauh di dalam hati mereka. Gadis ini pun tidak terkecuali.

"Chisa- _chan_? Sudah?"

Seorang wanita paruh baya berambut panjang yang disanggul ke atas mendekatinya. Wanita ini adalah seorang dokter.

"Sudah, _sensei_." Jawab Chisa.

"Begitu. Baiklah, kau siap untuk pulang?" Chisa mengangguk dan sang dokter mulai mendorong kursi rodanya dan mereka berjalan pulang. Kembali ke rumah sakit.

Tidak ada harapan atau permohonan spesifik yang tertulis pada lentera. Tidak ada permohonan yang terucap dari mulut sang gadis. Namun ada sebuah permohonan yang tak pernah meninggalkan hati gadis itu.

Dan tahukah kalian bahwa Dewa selalu mendengarkan meskipun permohonan itu tak terucap keras-keras?

 _To be continued_

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Hello semua~ Ah ya, kalau ada yang bingung, dulu saya pakai nama Gianti-Faith, cuman di ubah namanya jadi Sia Leysritt atas rekomendasi teman. Eniwei, akhirnya ide yang udah di simpan begitu lama akhirnya terwujud dalam fic ini. Idenya udah lama ada sih cuman nggak pernah matang dan sering berubah (sampai kesel sendiri) tapi akhirnya setelah berdiskusi dengan sesama teman author dan mencoba menuliskannya akhirnya bisa di _publish_. Ini baru prolog jadi karakter SW-nya belum pada muncul :3 nanti di chapter berikut pasti muncul kok XD sabar aja yah~

* * *

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca**

 **Mohon maaf jika ada typo yang mengganggu**


	2. Under the Cherry Blossom Tree

**Disclaimer:**

Samurai Warriors © KOEI

Sonogami Chisa © Author Sia Leysritt

Ryouko © Author Scarlet 'n Blossom

* * *

 **Summary**

"Seseorang yang betul-betul kesepian adalah mereka yang melihat dunia mereka hancur perlahan dan yang bisa mereka lakukan hanya diam dan melihat."

Sonogami Chisa tinggal di abad ke-20. Gadis yatim piatu yang menetap di rumah sakit karena terkena penyakit yang membuatnya lumpuh. Sisa hidupnya tidak lama dan ia sendirian. Tanpa teman dan tanpa keluarga. Ia memohon pada segala Dewa di Khayangan agar ia diberi kesempatan untuk merasakan lagi kehangatan sebuah keluarga dan kehangatan seorang teman walau ia tidak yakin permohonannya akan dikabulkan. Namun ternyata, para Dewa mengabulkan permohonannya, bahkan mungkin mereka memberikan lebih dari apa yang Chisa harapkan.

* * *

 _ **Sia Leysritt presents:**_

 **God Answers**

 **Oichi - I**

 **Under The Cherry Blossom Tree**

* * *

" _And so the spring buds burst, and so I gaze,  
And so the blossoms fall, and so my days ..."  
_ **― Onitsura**

* * *

 _Segala pertemuan tidak pernah merupakan suatu kebetulan. Aku percaya bahwa setiap pertemuan dengan seseorang adalah rancangan takdir itu sendiri. Sama seperti saat aku bertemu dengan Tuan Nagamasa kala itu sebelum peperangan di Okehazama, kami dipertemukan di bawah pohon bunga yang mekar di tengah medan perang. Saat itu, aku sudah sangat yakin bahwa pertemuan kami bukanlah kebetulan semata namun takdir yang suatu saat akan menyatukan kami._

 _Pertemuan dengamu juga demikian, aku percaya kita bertemu karena takdir berkata demikian. Walaupun aku hanya mengetahui namamu, walaupun tidak ada hal lain yang kuketahui tentang dirimu, namun aku yakin kita dipertemukan karena takdir berkata demikian. Dan percayalah begitu aku menemukanmu, aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai bagian dari hidupku._

* * *

 **Spring, March 1567**

Aku bertemu denganmu kala itu di bawah pohon Sakura yang sedang mekar sempurna. Aku ingat saat itu tengah berjalan-jalan di desa, menikmati udara hangat musim semi yang menerpa. Kelopak-kelopak bunga Sakura berterbangan tertiup angin dan menghiasi langit biru tersebut dengan warna merah muda.

Di sana, di bawah pohon Sakura, kau duduk seorang diri, mengenakan pakaian yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Kau tampak kebingungan. Tampak seperti seseorang yang tidak tahu di mana kau berada sekarang, seakan sekumpulan bandit menculikmu lalu membuangmu begitu saja karena kau tak berharga. Tanpa ragu, aku mendekatimu. Kala itu, aku tidak tahu siapa dirimu dan aku hanya ingin membantumu. Memulangkanmu pada orang tuamu. Aku tidak tahu saat itu, kau tak memiliki orang tua lagi. Atau keluarga. Atau teman.

"Halo." Sapaku. Kau mendongak dan menatapku. Tidak dengan tatapan takut atau was-was, melainkan dengan pandangan yang murni memperlihatkan bahwa kau penasaran. Bahwa kau tidak tahu siapa diriku dan kau ingin tahu. Setelah yakin bahwa kau tidak terkejut atau takut akan kemunculanku, aku berlutut, mensejajarkan tinggi badanku denganmu.

"Selamat siang." Sapaku ramah. Kau mengangguk, tersenyum malu-malu dan membalas sapaanku.

"Selamat siang." Suaramu terdengar jernih di telingaku – atau mungkin di telinga siapa saja dan kau menyisir poni yang menutupi keningmu itu dengan canggung, seakan takut penampilanmu tidak cukup rapih di hadapanku. Padahal, itu bukanlah hal yang perlu kau khawatirkan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Adalah pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulutku setelah menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus kukatakan padamu. Aku tahu kau kebingungan tapi aku tidak tahu _kenapa_ kau kebingungan, dan aku ragu untuk langsung menanyakan apa yang membuatmu bingung, itu akan membuatku terdengar seperti seorang cenayang. Karena belum tentu raut wajahmu itu menandakan bahwa kau benar-benar kebingungan, bisa jadi raut wajahmu seperti itu karena alasan lain.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawabmu. "Aku hanya tidak tahu di mana aku berada sekarang. Apakah Anda tahu di mana kita sekarang?"

"Kau berada di dekat Istana Odani. Di Provinsi Omi, daerah kekuasaan Tuan Azai Nagamasa." Jawabku. "Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Oichi, istri dari Tuan Azai Nagamasa."

Kau terkejut. Itu reaksi yang wajar ditunjukkan untuk mereka yang belum tahu statusku sekarang, kupikir kau pun tidak jauh beda. Kau terdiam untuk sesaat sebelum menundukkan kepala, memberi hormat atau membungkuk, mungkin? Dan berbicara dengan nada panik "Ma-Maafkan saya atas kelancangan saya."

Aku tertawa geli. Kau tidak melakukan apapun yang bisa di cap sebagai perbuatan lancang, lagipula, wajar saja kau belum tahu, aku dan suamiku baru-baru ini menikah dan pernikahannya diadakan di Istana kakak dan begitu kembali ke Provinsi Omi, kami telah resmi menjadi suami istri dan tidak banyak rakyat yang tahu soal ini walau orang-orang istana sudah tahu.

"Kau tidak melakukan apapun yang bisa disebut sebagai kelancangan." Kataku, berusaha menenangkanmu. "Apa kau tidak berasal dari daerah sini?" Tanyaku.

Kau terdiam untuk sesaat, berpikir. "Ya, saya tidak berasal dari daerah ini. Saya… Berasal dari desa yang jauh di Timur sana."

Aku tidak bertanya desa mana karena aku tidak mau terdengar seakan aku menginterogasimu, lagipula, saat itu aku merasa keadaanmu jauh lebih penting. Kau tampak pucat dan tidak sehat. Kau gemetaran seluruh badan padahal cuaca sedang tidak dingin, maka aku langsung menduga bahwa mungkin kau sakit dak terluka.

"Kau terlihat tidak sehat." Kataku. "Kemarilah." Dan tanpa ragu, kau mengikutiku. Saat itu aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dirimu. Namun aku tahu aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu begitu saja. Setelah kuperhatikan lagi, penampilanmu pun memberikan kesan yang mistis seperti kemunculanmu yang tiba-tiba. Kau memiliki kulit putih pucat seperti lilin. Tak satupun orang yang kutemui selama ini punya kulit putih pucat seperti dirimu. Masing-masing matamu memiliki warna yang berbeda. Belum pernah sebelumnya kulihat mata dengan warna seperti itu. Mata kirimu berwarna hijau pucat dan mata kananmu berwarna merah marun. Dan tentu saja aku tidak berpikir matamu itu aneh, menurutku kedua matamu itu unik dan indah.

Kau dan aku berjalan menuju Kastil Odani, tempatku tinggal sekarang bersama suamiku, Tuan Nagamasa. Tak perlu dikatakan lagi, Tuan Nagamasa terkejut melihatmu yang datang bersamaku.

"Ichi, darimana saja kau? Dan siapa gadis kecil ini?" Tanyanya.

"Saya hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar, Tuan Nagamasa, maaf saya membuat Anda khawatir." Kataku. "Dan dia… Saya menemukannya di dekat pohon Sakura di desa bagian barat."

Tuan Nagamasa memandangimu dengan tatapan prihatin. Aku tak bisa menjelaskan banyak padanya karena aku membawamu ke sini tanpa berpikiran panjang. Aku hanya cemas melihatmu yang tampak kebingungan seakan kau tidak tahu di mana kau berada dan saat kau berjalan mengikutiku, kau berjalan dengan sangat hati-hati dan kedua kakimu gemetaran hingga aku harus menuntunmu dengan perlahan. Kau bersikap seakan kau adalah barang rapuh yang akan rusak jika kau jatuh atau tidak berhati-hati.

Tuan Nagamasa tidak menanyaiku ataupun dirimu apa-apa lagi. Ia segera memerintahkan para dayang dan pelayan untuk melayanimu dengan baik. Membersihkan dirimu, memberimu pakaian, dan memberimu makan. Begitulah Tuan Nagamasa. Ia tidak perlu alasan untuk membantu seseorang. Begitu melihat seseorang kesusahan ia akan langsung membantu tanpa banyak tanya. Itu adalah salah satu bagian dari dirinya yang membuatku jatuh cinta kepadanya.

"Apa gadis itu sakit, Ichi?" Tanya Nagamasa.

"Entahlah…" Jawabku jujur. "Ia bilang ia baik-baik saja. Aku menanyainya banyak hal selama di perjalanan tapi ia tidak menjawab banyak… Ia hanya memberitahuku namanya Chisa. Sonogami Chisa. Dan ia berasal dari desa yang jauh di Timur."

"Desa yang jauh di Timur… Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi?" Aku menggeleng, karena kau memang tidak mengatakan hal lain selain namamu dan dari mana kau berasal.

"Begitu. Kasihan sekali, kemungkinan ia korban dari peperangan yang melanda negeri ini." Aku mengangguk sedih. Hanya itu alasan yang bisa terpikirkan olehku saat melihatmu duduk kebingungan di bawah pohon Sakura. Banyak spekulasi yang muncul di benakku, seperti, mungkinkah kau lupa ingatan karena suatu kejadian yang membuatmu trauma? Apa mungkin karena itu kau tampak kebingungan dan tidak tahu di mana kau berada? Atau hal lain?

Aku tidak tahu jawaban dari semua pertanyaan tersebut, namun aku tahu aku ingin menolongmu.

* * *

Sambil menunggu dirimu, aku berjalan-jalan di taman kastil. Aku sangat menyukai musim semi karena bunga-bunga mekar dan kelopak bunga Sakura akan berguguran dengan indahnya sehingga tampak seperti hujan bunga yang menuruni bunga ketimbang titik-titik air yang turun dari awan gelap yang menutupi langit biru.

Aku membiarkan sehelai kelopak jatuh ke tanganku dan memandangi kelopak kecil itu. Bahkan kelopak sekecil inipun mempunyai keindahan tersendiri dan aku menyukainya. Aku selalu menyukai bunga tidak perduli mereka besar atau kecil. Indah atau tidak. Layu atau subur. Menurutku bunga adalah sesuatu yang luar biasa karena segala keindahan yang mereka miliki dan juga bagaimana mereka mempunya bahasa tersendiri. Contohnya bunga Sakura ini, dalam _Hanakotoba –_ bahasa bunga – bunga Sakura memiliki banyak arti, namun dari semua arti yang ada aku sangat menyukai arti "Kehidupan Fana" atau "Kehidupan yang tidak abadi". Sama seperti bunga Sakura yang mampu bertahan hanya untuk sementara kehidupan manusia juga demikian. Kehidupan manusiapun hanya sementara dan bisa terhenti, namun karena itulah kehidupan manusia adalah sesuatu yang begitu indah. Sesingkat apapun hidup manusia, mereka akan selalu berjuang untuk bertahan hidup, di situlah letak keindahan hidup manusia.

Aku memandang langit dan mengingat-ingat kembali rapat perang beebrapa hari yang lalu. Kakakku, Oda Nobunaga, telah memutuskan untuk meneruskan penyerangannya ke area Utara, dengan kata lain, kami akan menyerang Provinsi Mino. Sejujurnya, aku tidak yakin dengan keputusan kakak, Provinsi Mino adalah tempat kakak iparku, No-hime, tinggal dulu dan jika kami menyerang Provinsi Mino itu berarti kami bukan hanya merusak aliansi antara Owari dan Mino tapi juga akan bertarung melawan keluarga No-hime.

Kupikir, No-hime akan memperlihatkan sedikit keraguan atas rencana ini – aku tidak perlu menjelaskan reaksi kakakku, ia dengan santainya melempar pisau ke arah peta Provinsi Mino dan dengan tanpa perasaan mendeklarasikan bahwa Provinsi Mino adalah targetnya selanjutnya – tetapi, tentu saja aku bodoh telah berpikir demikian. No-hime telah menikahi kakak, dan itu berarti dia sudah siap menanggung segala resiko yang akan datang kemudian, termasuk kemungkinan melawan keluarganya sendiri. Maka dari itu, ketimbang ragu, ia sama sekali tidak terpengaruh akan deklarasi kakak dan hanya tertawa sambil lalu. Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran mereka dan aku ragu aku ingin mengerti.

Tentu saja aku tidak memiliki hak untuk menentang keputusan kakak, lagipula seisi ruangan menyetujui rencananya tanpa banyak tanya maka tanpa menunda lagi telah diputuskan kami akan menyerang Provinsi Mino dalam waktu dekat dan klan Azai diminta untuk membantu klan Oda dan Tuan Nagamasa menyetujui permintaan kakakku. Banyak hal yang aku khawatirkan dari perang ini, namun aku lebih khawatir dengan keselamatan Tuan Nagamasa. Aku takut kakak menempatkannya dalam bahaya. Firasatku mengatakan pertempuran kali ini tidak akan mudah.

"Oichi-sama."

Aku berbalik dan menemukanmu berjalan ke arahku dengan pengawal pribadiku, Ryouko. Kau tampak manis dengan baju baru yang diberikan Tuan Nagamasa untukmu. Aku tersenyum padamu dan kau tersenyum malu-malu padaku dengan rona merah di kedua pipimu.

"Terima kasih banyak Ryouko."

Perempuan paruh baya itu mengangguk dan meninggalkan kau dan aku berdua saja.

"Ah… Terima kasih atas kebaikan Anda… dan Tuan Nagamasa." Katamu. Kau memperlihatkan kepadaku senyuman cerah yang lebar. Aku tertawa kecil.

"Sama-sama. Kau telrihat lebih baik sekarang."

"Begitukah?" Kau tampak bingung. "Apa aku terlihat seberantakan itu sebelum ini?"

"Kalau mau jujur, iya." Jawabku jujur. Kau menggembungkan kedua pipimu dan itu membuatmu tampak imut.

"Baiklah, Chisa. Apa kau ingin pulang sekarang? Aku bisa meminta Tuan Nagamasa untuk meminta seseorang mengantarmu pulang."

Dan kau terdiam. Lama sekali. Aku takut aku telah mengatakan sesuatu yang salah. Dan memang itulah kenyataannya.

"Maaf saya… Rumah saya sudah tidak ada…" Katamu pelan. "Saya sendiri… Tidak tahu bagaimana saya bisa sampai di sini."

Aku terdiam. Kau menundukkan kepala, tampak bingung dan sedih. Kau tak punya tempat untuk pulang dan kutebak kau tidak punya siapapun yang menunggumu pulang. Maka tanpa pikir panjang aku mengajakmu tinggal bersamaku dan suamiku. Memberimu tempat berteduh dan tempat untuk mendapatkan kasih sayang. Karena itulah satu-satunya hal yang bisa kupikirkan agar aku bisa melindungi senyumanmu itu.

* * *

 _To be continued_

* * *

 **A/N:** Baiklah~ Akhirnya setelah beberapa abad #eh fic ini lanjut juga :"v yah setelah membaca beberapa novel dan mendapat beberapa inspirasi saya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini. Kalau ada pembaca yang bingung, fic ini memakai sudut pandang orang pertama-kedua gitu. Dan _Kau_ yang dimaksud di sini itu adalah Chisa. Jadi author berharap sambil memfokuskan cerita ke Chisa, author tetap bisa memberi _spotlight_ pada karakter Samura Warriors lainnya yang menceritakan pandangan mereka akan Chisa dan peperangan yang mereka hadapi. Kalau misalnya pembaca pada bingung saya akan ganti sudut pandang penulisannya

* * *

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca**

 **Mohon maaf jika ada typo yang mengganggu**


End file.
